1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective hood for a golf bag and more particularly to a detachable protective hood for a golf bag which has thick padding associated therewith for protecting the upper ends of the golf clubs positioned in the golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of travel covers and hoods have been provided for golf bags. The conventional travel covers for golf bags are designed to enclose the entire golf bag as well as the heads of the golf clubs protruding from the upper end of the golf bag. While the conventional travel covers do afford some protection to the golf bag and the golf clubs therein, the travel covers ordinarily do not have sufficient padding associated therewith which surrounds the heads of the golf clubs, thereby creating the possibility that the clubs may be damaged if the bag is subjected to abuse during airport handling or while the golf bag is placed into an automobile trunk or removed therefrom. Further, the travel covers are normally removed from the golf bag during play or during temporary storage in an automobile trunk, thereby affording the clubs no protection during those periods of time.
Detachable hoods have been provided for golf bags, as previously described, but those hoods are normally for use as rain hoods and do not normally have any appreciable amount of padding associated therewith for protecting the heads of the golf clubs in the golf bag. A further problem existing in the construction of a hood for a golf bag is that the carrying strap for the golf bag may be either detachably connected to the upper rearward end of the bag by a D-ring and snap arrangement or may be semi-permanently or permanently attached to the bag. The design of a hood for a golf bag must therefore be directed to a particular type of bag which results in the necessity of several designs being necessary with attendant inventory problems.